


Your Turn

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Banter, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital, Quentin Beck is a Whiny Bitch, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “It’s your turn to clean up,” Quentin says, nudging Tony’s arm. He’s still trying to catch his breath, Peter spread across both of them. Peter kisses his shoulder.Tony makes an indistinct noise, muffled by the pillow.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty-Three - Banter

“It’s your turn to clean up,” Quentin says, nudging Tony’s arm. He’s still trying to catch his breath, Peter spread across both of them. Peter kisses his shoulder. 

Tony makes an indistinct noise, muffled by the pillow. 

“What was that?” Quentin snorts. He pushes at Tony. “Go get a washcloth, I’m sticky.” 

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Tony grumbles, turning his face toward Quentin. His dark eyes are heavy lidded, a satisfied smirk playing around his mouth. 

“I’m making it your problem.” Quentin skims a hand over Peter’s back. Peter shivers and sighs happily. He’s always a little out of it when Quentin and Tony are done with him. 

Tony groans. “I did it last time. C’mon Q-tip, you’re young and virile.” Tony swats his thigh. “I have to recover.” 

“Oh please, I did all the work that round,” Quentin says. It’d started with Peter on Tony’s lap, and then they moved to the bed. Peter wanted to be in the middle this time, and Quentin will only bottom for special occasions, which means Tony spent the night on his back. He can get up and clean them up. 

Tony leans over and kisses Quentin softly, lazily. “Please, hot stuff? Don’t you want to take care of what’s yours?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. The jerk knows how that works for him. 

“This is bullshit,” Quentin mumbles against Tony’s lips, kissing back harder. 

“You’re both ridiculous,” Peter says with a huff. He plants his hands on Quentin’s chest and pushes himself up. “I’ll clean us up, okay? Jeez.” Quentin grunts as Peter pushes off him and heads to the bathroom. 

He and Tony both watch Peter’s ass as he goes. When Peter comes back, Quentin finds his eyes drawn to the fading hickies and bite marks along Peter’s chest and shoulders. 

Tony wolf whistles. 

Peter blushes, but grins at them as he climbs back into bed. “For the record, it was Quentin’s turn.” 

Quentin makes an indignant noise as Peter kisses him. 


End file.
